


First Time?

by Narrissic



Series: Trans!Levi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, eren is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrissic/pseuds/Narrissic
Summary: short drabble based on trans!levi. Eren and Levi watch the stars.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Trans!Levi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944619
Kudos: 17





	First Time?

"I was wondering if you wanted to come watch the stars with me."

I paused in the middle of taking my binder off for the night. That didn't sound like a bad idea. 

I turned. "Our spot?"

"Yeah!" Eren exclaimed. "Let's go."

Eren and I strolled in peace for some time outside the castle, coming to rest at an enclave in the woods where the canopy opened up to reveal the sky.

We watched the stars for a while. They really were beautiful, I thought. It's amazing what could be out there waiting for us.. 

I recalled what Eren had said. 

A huge body of water so large you couldn't see around it.. filled with so much salt a merchant could spend their whole lives collecting it and still not empty it. 

It seemed far-fetched in a way, but I suppose that made it that much more desirable to reach. 

"Lilith," I said. 

Eren snapped his head to look at me. I continued gazing at the stars. 

"Your deadname?" 

"A name of a girl I no longer know," I murmured.

And in that moment, Eren seemed to understand. He nodded, mumbling, "yeah, that's a pretty dumb name."

And for once, I laughed. Eren snapped his head towards me again, probably to savor the moment. He smiled. 

"I love your laugh." 

"You say that every time," I snickered, and put my hand over his in the grass. He laced them together, and I couldn't gloss over the thought that they fit perfectly. 

"I do," he insisted. "I love everything about you." 

I paused a moment, and looked at him. "Eren."

"Yeah?" He moved to sit facing me, cross-legged. "I don't like your tone. Are you breaking up with me?" he whined, and squeezed my hand. 

I scoffed. "I love you."

Immediately Eren's eyes lit up and his grin got ever-wider. 

"I love you too!" He immediately reciprocated, before any seeds of doubt that he wouldn't say it back were planted in my mind. 

After that we turned our attention back to the stars for a while, just stargazing. It was nice.

This felt right. 

Some time passed. 

"Do you think we should head back soon?" Eren brought up, evidently regrettably, by the look on his face. "They might start to worry."

"Let them," I scoffed, and left it that. 

Eventually though, we did have to return to base, where I removed my binder before curling up in bed with Eren. 

"I love you," he said, first this time, following a yawn. 

"I love you too, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading


End file.
